This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The invention relates in general to wellbore operations and more particular to safety devices and methods to seal, control and monitor subsea oil and gas wells. A blowout preventer is a large, specialized valve used to seal, control and monitor oil and gas wells. Blowout preventers are designed to cope with extreme erratic pressures and uncontrolled flow (formation kick) emanating from a well reservoir during drilling. Kicks can lead to the uncontrolled release of oil and/or gas from a well resulting in a potentially subsea well event known as a blowout. Blowout preventers are critical to the safety of crew, rig (the equipment system used to drill a wellbore) and environment, and to the monitoring and maintenance of well integrity. While blowout preventers are intended to be fail-safe devices, accidents may still occur if the blowout preventer fails to properly operate. For example, during the Apr. 20, 2010, Deepwater Horizon drilling rig explosion, it is believed that the blowout preventers may not have properly operated and/or were not activated in a timely fashion. In addition, due to the failure the wellhead equipment was damaged creating additional obstacles to recovering control of the well.